


Heart of Steel

by wickedradical



Series: A Stable Relationship [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Equius POV, F/M, aradia rips out her heart and squishes it but idk if that counts as graphic violence???, equius is a gross kisser, vriska needs to quit popping up in my eq works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: You would never admit it to anyone, least of all Aradia herself, that you had taken some liberties in physical design, and accentuated(read: enlarged) her curves. Hands trembling and slicked with sweat, you carefully bent out the sheets of metal, wanting them to be precise, to be perfect. Of course, your strength liked to get the best of you while suffering under such mental and emotional duress, and you had gone through several crumpled sheets before getting her rumble spheres just right.





	

You’d never seen her before- Not in real life.

Of course, you’d heard plenty of stories from your neighbor Vriska. “God, what a freak,” the girl would mutter, flexing her brand-new metal fingers. “She totally flipped out over nothing?” You’d raised a brow, but didn’t offer any questions, or any response at all for that matter.

“It all started out with a little prank, okay?” She looked you in the eye pointedly, piercing gaze-eightfold staring right past your dark lenses. “So _maaaaaaaaybe_ I got Tavros pushed off a cliff, yeah? No biggie!” “Who’s Tavros.” “Doesn’t matter!” The troll waved it off, and you flinched back to avoid being smacked in the face. You made a mental note to recalibrate her hand movements once she stopped talking.

“The point is!” She smacked both hands on the table to make a point, the metal one clanking loudly. “Aradia is stupid and dumb and she’s dead so it doesn’t even matter anymore!”

Of course, you barely took her option with even the tiniest grain of salt. And in time, you were glad you did- and not just because she was beneath you as a troll. For in time, sweeps later, you would be contacted by the ghost of a girl herself.

Now, when you’d first seen the trashy burgundy text that had invaded your screen, you’d grimaced in distaste. You hadn’t even known it was Aradia at first, actually. As far as you were concerned, she was just another lowblood groveling at your feet. Of course, having a whole robot body commissioned was nowhere near the realm of ordinary, so when you pressed the matter, you’d received your answer.

(Not to mention, a fair bit of shock and disbelief.)

Things only went downhill when the ghost had sent you pictures(old ones of course, cameras had a particularly nasty habit of omitting the undead) to model her new chassis off of.

Looking at them had sent your heart thumping something awful, and you’d nearly used up your whole stock of fresh towels by the time you were through sketching out blueprints. Actually building the body had been easy, but being the perfectionist you were, you couldn’t help but make a few modifications here and there.

Indigo blood would be pumped through her new veins, you would have none of that rust swill she had previously suffered living with. You could barely stand looking at her text, and hoped she would take her soon to be new blood color into consideration while hemotyping.

Of course, that was far from the only change. You would never admit it to anyone, least of all Aradia herself, that you had taken some liberties in physical design, and accentuated(read: enlarged) her curves. Hands trembling and slicked with sweat, you carefully bent out the sheets of metal, wanting them to be precise, to be _perfect_. Of course, your strength liked to get the best of you while suffering under such mental and emotional duress, and you had gone through several crumpled sheets before getting her rumble spheres _just_ right.

With the last of her shapely limbs finished, you attached them to their respective sockets. As the wires connected automatically, almost magnetically so, you stepped back to admire your work.

 _Yes_.

She would love it.

And really, you were hoping she’d love _you_ too, although you would never admit such a selfish thought aloud. Again- Creative liberties. So _what_ if you embedded a little personality chip into her new heart?

‘No biggie,’ as the lowbloods say.

You give the empty husk of a robot a twirl. No need to worry about the metal’s undeniable malleability- With strong indigo blood(to rival yours, even) running through her veins, the robot would be perfectly fine in dealing with your physical prowess. The thin strands of wire that make up her hair tickle the sweat on your arms, and you press a chaste kiss to her metal cheek before contacting Aradia(the _real_ Aradia) again.

And what was surely no more than days later, you find yourself rushed into The Medium. Had you known your poor lusus’s fate beforehand, you don’t know that you’d have been so eager to enter. But regardless of whether you liked it or not, you were in a whole other world.

You were busy, as was your server player. (You still resented the fact that a rustblood was in a position of power over you, but it was Aradia, so you let it slide.) She needed not trouble herself with building pointless editions to your hive, not when you could easily jump to the  patiently waiting gate that lie above.

And jump you did.

Upon meeting her, you’d shown off the robot chassis with a rare smile. Without another glance in your direction, the sprite(since when did she become a sprite?) zoomed into the empty shell. You could barely question how emotional she was feeling when you were suddenly thrust into the air.

At a glance, you recognized the white glow as simple burgundy psionics. Surprisingly _strong_ burgundy psionics. You stuttered out an explanation, confessing the chip you snuck into her heart. As you offered to remove it(when did you become so complacent in following her demands?), you expected to be dropped, but such a fate was not what she had in mind.

You watched Aradia plunge her metal claws into her chest and bring out the heart you had so painstakingly fashioned. “Are you done ye-” “NO!” You were interrupted yet again, and you decided to stay quiet for the time being. An inconsequential choice, really, since as she began to bash the artificial organ against the alchemiters side, you were stunned into silence.

You gulped in a breath of fresh air, mind reeling as she zapped you over and began to yank on your collar. Each yelled word was punctuated with a sharp tug, and you felt your throat close up as saliva pooled in your mouth. You barely had time to get your bearing before you felt cold metal thrust up against your cheek.

Your face buzzed and stung, going numb as she smacked you several times over. Admittedly, you deserved it, but _wow_. That didn’t mean it was painless. When her cold fingers left your face, you flinched, expecting to be smacked once more.

Such was not your fate, you figured with a shock, as blue lips pressed up against your own. Synthetic though they were, they felt so soft that you found yourself melting into the kiss. It fogged up your thoughts so intensely, in fact, that you didn’t even realize you’d begun to actively drool.

Her sharp metal teeth dug into your lips and you blubbered and slobbered everywhere, as hopeless as a wriggler. This rapid fire vacillation was too much to take in all at once- But it sent surges of adrenaline through your body like a drug, and was _definitely_ worth it. You found your hands twining around her waist as she stroked your greasy hair.

Of course, your mind blinked to total clearness and confusion when you felt the ground rushing up to meet you. You stared at Aradia’s reflection in the dazzling crystal, and she stared back, slowly wiping your spittle from her lips.

Floating up with the ease of her psionics(in retrospect, the rockets you’d installed in her bots were absolutely pointless), she grimaced. “ _Scum_. I have never before seen the likes of such absolute _depravity_.” Snarling out one last insult, the robot flew away.

While the experience would be far too much for others to handle(you were having difficulty processing it yourself), you wouldn’t have it any other way. Licking your wet lips, you ran through the experience in your mind. _Wow._

You were the _epitome_ of depravity.

**Author's Note:**

> oof is this too much like the karkat one
> 
> CRAP I CHANGED THE POV TO SECOND PERSON THIS SERIES IS INCONSISTENT oh well i prefer writing hs in second person anyways


End file.
